snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Mordred Mordaunt
'Who is Mordred?' Mordred Mordaunt - called 'Mordy' or 'Dred' by his friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is a young pureblood wizard currently in his sixth year. Born to Aldrich Alexander Mordaunt and Catherine Vera Black on December 10, 2063. Mordred is the typical brown-haired boy with pale skin, but with very distinct and haunting blue-gray eyes. He’s tall for his age which he got from his father, and a lean body structure which he got from his mother. As a child, Mordred has a very short temper and would often set things on fire without the use of wand or magic. He is very quiet and would rather be alone during his free time, but this trait changed over the years. He also loves sports which he got from his father. Because of this, his parents urged him to join his House’s Quidditch Team. Although he loves the sport, he would always argue with them that he’d rather watch in the stands than be part of it. Though he discovered another activity, a muggle sport which he found very interesting as a child and took private lessons from another wizard who teaches Fencing in and out of the wizarding world. Catherine and Aldrich saw that this helped Mordred control his anger and his skill in magic became more developed as he immersed himself in the said sport. (to be edited.) Pre-Hogwarts Mordred Alexander Mordaunt nee Black was born to Catherine Vera Black, a pureblood witch from the line of the Blacks and Aldrich Alexander Mordaunt, a pureblood wizard also from a line of a respectable, ancient pureblood family. Mordred was born on the 10th of December 2063 in his family’s grand estate in Britain. As a boy, Mordred grew up to be confident to the point of being obnoxious, and has developed a very short temper. At the tender age of eight, he has shown his magical abilities by setting things on fire with his hands or his gaze. Confused and curious, he asked about his “ability” to his parents, knowing that he was beyond normal. Since his parents did not want him to exposed to the wizarding realm, he was made to believe that that phenomenon happens every time he’s upset. Aldrich and Catherine both agreed not to tell the young Mordred about his being a wizard until he reaches the age of 9, to avoid his possible obsession over his natural powers. With that in mind, Mordred spent a good time traveling the muggle world with his mother, and watching his father play Fencing back in their estate. This sport got his interest, and became overly passionate about it. Without hesitation, he asked his father if he can try it out, and in no time he became adept to both the foil and sabre fencing at age 8, under the careful tutelage of his father’s best friend in Durmstrang Institute, a pureblood wizard named Friedrich Otto. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry First Year: ''' Before heading straight to Hogwarts for his First year, the young Mordaunt was accompanied by his mother Catherine to Diagon Alley to open his own Gringgot’s account and shop for his school supplies. Just like any child, he was excited to get his first wand and headed right away to Ollivander’s wherein his measurements were taken. After a tedious process, and maybe a handful of magic wands after, a 12 & ¾” Ebony wand with Dragon Heartstring core found its rightful owner. After securing his new prized possession, he quickly made his way towards what muggles would call ‘pet shop’ to purchase his familiar. Mordred knew exactly what to get, but he had trouble ‘connecting’ with the owls. Little did the boy know that a certain eagle owl was eyeing him as soon as he got inside the shop—a handsome eagle owl whose perch was situated high above belted out a loud, low hoot and gracefully glided towards Mordred. The owl did not leave his shoulder, and Mordred ended up paying for it. As he waited for his mother to finish their shopping, Mordred decided to get himself ice cream and do some people watching. Inside Florean’s Fortescue, the young boy met a young girl named Aurora Stewart-Quinn who surprisingly had the same background and attitude as him. The two ended up in Slytherin after their sorting. During the first few weeks of September, Mordred found himself wandering around the castle trying his best to memorize the shortest route from their common room to the different classrooms. As he walked past the gallery of the suits of armour, he bumped into a boy about his age who was being attacked by a boggart. His undeveloped auror instincts kicked in and he quickly dragged the boy away from his attacker. Mordred, who almost got hurt irritatingly told the boy to be careful next time. This boy, who introduced himself as Oakey Richard Gunter became Mordred’s best friend. Albeit Oakey’s clumsiness and lack of luck, the young Slytherin found Oakey’s loyalty remarkable. '''Second Year: Third Year: Fourth Year: Fifth Year: Sixth Year: Seventh Year: Post Hogwarts: Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2081 Category:Alumni